The Prophecy
by sahethel salvatore
Summary: For 3000 years, the One God has been trying to destroy the Olympics and when Ares discovers who is Him, someone murders him. The Olympics are shattered and making a thousand questions. However, a baby appears that horrible night on Aphrodite's kingdom. A baby who'll change everything on Olympus and will comply with certain prophecy, won't he?


There were all together. None of them knew what had happened, but the world had trembled. Like the time that Hercules killed Zeus. But they were all, or rather, almost everyone. Ares and Discord were missing. They were doing the same old thing.

It is that time when Zeus and Hera were sitting on their respective thrones, waiting for the whispers disappear as well, to communicate what was happening, which, judging by their faces was not good.

"Father, mother" Hephaestus said, "sorry, but I have no time to lose. I have not finished the task that Ares has made me, and I do not need to say how they will if I have not finished on time."

"Much afraid, my son, Ares can not make you nothing."

"Okay you got me intrigued" Apollo answered to his father "What did you mean by that, Father?"

"All in good time. We have asked you to give you bad news."

"How bad?" demanded Aphrodite.

"Very bad daughter. Terrible. Please, my husband speaks you that I have not the strength."

"Yes, Hera. I'll do it. Children, I imagine everyone would have felt the trembling of just half an hour ago, right? Well, a disaster has occurred."

"One moment, Zeus. Discord and Ares missing, should not we wait for them? We all know how it reacts when Ares is not invited to these family gatherings, as he says."

"Hercules, if you let me talk you will see why your brother is not here, and the reason for this meeting. As I was saying, something terrible has happened. Discord has witnessed the tragedy that shakes us today, and why is not here. Hera has forced her to lie down. And Xena is beaten. Today the One God has taken us a very important person. Our best hope for the war that God has declared us shoddy. Your brother will never return. I do not know how we'll manage to prevent humans from destroying each other. My children, my soul hurts to have to say that Ares ... well, someone has killed Ares."

Then all the gods that were in the room began to talk at once. Nobody believed that was true.

"Ares Dead?" Athena asked incredulously "But that's impossible. He is a god. He is the son of the royal couple. Cronos grandson."

"I know exactly who was my child, Athena, thank you very much for the information."

"But" Aphrodite wanted to know who was in floods of tears, "then who did? Why did he do?"

"We do not know. Discord could not see. They were arguing, and Discordia was already walking away from the place when she noted. By the time she returned with Ares, he was already dead. It's terrible news, and declared official mourning your brother for a month. I closed the meeting."

And after that all the gods were disappearing, leaving each to its respective kingdom. All but Aphrodite. She could not believe that Ares was dead. Ares, her favorite brother. The only one who had been for her for everything.

After a good time to be meditating, Aphrodite went to her kingdom. And there she noticed something different. It was a familiar feeling, like when Ares was close, but it was impossible. Ares was dead and he would never be able to go to her.

"I'd better take a little milk with ambrosia to clear my mind a little."

That was when she heard the crying. One crying so familiar. Was that of a baby. She went to the room where sounded and found him there. On sight she screamed that she was sure, had heard even in Valhalla. It was he, no doubt. She picked him up and covered him with a blanket that did appear out of nowhere in ger hands. He stared into her eyes as if he had recognized her.

"Are you hungry, honey?" She asked as she took a little ambrosia to give it him when he did appear in his little hands "Oh, sweet, it's you. Come up with Mom and Dad."

And, having said that, she went to the rooms of their parents, where their mother was lying and their father was beside her, sitting on the bed, trying to comfort her as she cried and mourned the death of his son.

"Aphrodite" her father said, "is not the time. And that baby?"

At that time Hera looked up, and sitting on the bed looked incredulous that baby's face, which had average hovered in search of the person crying. And, at the moment when their eyes connected, the goddess of marriage and family, recognized the baby without realizing almost said his name aloud as she took him in her arms.

"Ares! My child!"

"What did you say, woman?" Zeus asked approaching them. "By all Titans, Ares. It is impossible. Where how…?"

"That's not the point, Dad. He's back with us, but we can not tell anyone. We still do not know who the One God and ..."

"He knew, that's why he was killed" Discordia said from the doorway. "And, if you see it again to kill, because he is of prophecy, I'm sure. Now more than ever."

"No one else will know that" told Zeus.

"But Xena has a right to know that Ares has become" Aphrodite protested. "And children."

"Daughter, there is nothing more convincing than one death a widow and a devastated wrecked children."

"But…"

"Let him, Aphrodite, is a baby, there is no other way to protect him. They will be again together, longer have time. When he will be an adult again."

"And this time we will do well, my husband. No we will destroy his life as it did the first time."

"Yes, it will be as if they had not happened 3000 years. It is the god who should have been and was not our fault."

"Yes, it will, is not it, little one?"

"You've done this glass of milk appear when he was holding, have to be hungry. I'll rest, are you coming, Discord?"

"Yes, let's go out of here, sister."

"And, I said" the two sisters leaving their parents with his brother in arms left. It looked like the typical family stamp.

This time it was all different, everything would be different. Wouldn't it?


End file.
